


Caving In

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Horny Teenagers, M/M, Messy, but with a cave, one bed trope, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: Forget the one bed scenario, they’re trapped in a cave.
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Mousse
Kudos: 7





	Caving In

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
> May 2021 not be a total dumpster fire!
> 
> If you want to see my blog, art, and social media links [click here!](https://twitter.com/DawnEastpoint/status/1259773504909606912)

Ranma wasn’t sure how they ended up like this, but it felt right and it felt good. Their callused hands were clasped together as he rocked his hips between long legs. Mousse arched beneath him, mouth opened in a gasp and a bright rosy flush bridging his nose and cheeks. The sight made him thankful that the sunlight filtering in from high above them was enough to see with.

The Japanese teen buried his face against a broad shoulder as he sunk in deeper, both of them groaning. With each breath he took in the other male’s scent of cooking herbs and a mellow musk that was all Mousse, even the dampness of the rocks and moss around them couldn’t disguise it. Ranma shuddered, his muscles straining from holding back. “You okay…?” He watched from the corner of his eye as the Amazon swallowed, making his Adam’s apple bob.  
“Yeah, keep going.”

Ranma had the urge to watch Mousse’s beautiful face, to see what expressions he made as they did…this. He shifted to sit up again, causing them to moan from the movement. Their hands squeezed each other again, reassuring and grounding for both of them. “I’m moving.”

His hips snapped. The Chinese teen arched with a cry, his eyes opening from the whelming bolt of pleasure shooting through his body. Teal irises practically glowed in the dim lighting. Ranma really had missed what a good looking man Mousse was when he wore those old-fashion glasses that obscured his appearance.

He slammed in again and again, velvety muscles hugged his cock and rough heels dug into his back to encourage more. Mousse’s cries echoed off the cave walls, drowning out his own grunts and pants.

The Japanese youth had never imagined that he would be with his companion this way, and maybe he’d regret it later, but right now all he wanted was to fill up the other male—fill him to the brim with heat and desire, to sear his mark inside him forever.

Ranma picked up on a keening and realized that it was from his own throat despite a clenched jaw. He was close. He couldn’t believe how desperate he sounded and wondered if it showed on his face as much as it did on Mousse’s.

Blue eyes fully took in the mess they were making. Pre-cum from a graceful, red erection covered chiseled abs, dusky nipples were little peaks asking to be played with, and beads of sweated caressed every curve as if taunting Ranma to do the same. He gave in and dipped down, running his tongue over slick flesh, tasting the tang of salt. Mousse trembled more and tensed, gritting his teeth.

“R-Ranma… I’m…!” The Chinese teen bit his lip, then teal eyes fluttered open with a gaze of simmering heat and need. Strands of his luscious black hair stuck to his neck and face.  
“Fuck.” Ranma stretched to kiss him, plundering Mousse’s hot mouth with ravenous greed. The angle made the Japanese male drive in even deeper, his hard abs stroking over Mousse’s sensitive dick. The Amazon bent like a bow, eyes rolling back, and breathes stuttering. His last cry was swallowed by Ranma as he came, spilling his cum between their sculpted bellies.

Ranma followed soon after, powerful body taut when he reached his own release. Mousse pressed their cheeks together and made a sound in the back of his throat, and he tightened his grip on Ranma’s hands. “…so hot…so good…”

He watched as drool trickled from the corners of kiss-bruised lips. “Shit, you really like being pumped with cum, huh?” The Japanese youth felt his cock twitch despite having just orgasmed. The other teen took a moment to regain his breath before responding.  
“It’s common in the tribe for men to comfort each other. It is…something familiar that I’ve missed.”  
“Oh. Whoa!” Ranma found his back on the rocky floor, warmed from Mousse’s body. The Amazon grinned down at him. He was an absolute mess with his long mane mussed and his skin tone splotchy in a rainbow of roses, furthermore he was coated in sweat, spunk, and saliva—but he looked gorgeous anyway.

“One more round before we search for the exit again,” Mousse commanded, rolling his hips to stimulate the cock still sheathed inside him. Ranma hummed his appreciation and rested his hands on thick thighs of pure muscle.  
“No argument from me.”


End file.
